As disclosed in patent literature 1 listed below, there are solder supply devices that supply liquid solder from a solder container by increasing the pressure inside the solder container using an air cylinder. Also, as disclosed in patent literature 2, there are devices that supply liquid solder from a solder container by operating a mechanism that increases the pressure inside the solder container using an electromagnetic motor.    Patent literature 1: JP-A-2003-311930    Patent literature 2: JP-A-2004-306102